Pawn
Introduce Pawn is a young man born from a village that was burned to the ground by pirates. He was found by mercenaries and raised as a soldier. He grew up on the battlefield from acting as a second for his commander to fighting on the front lines. Appearance A young man who goes onto the battlefield without a shirt. He wears a pair of blue baggy pants and black shoes. He also has a steel gauntlet on his left hand and always has a short sword at his side. Personality Pawn has a very blunt personality. He does not care who, or what he kills. However he cares greatly for his two sword brothers. Other than those two Pawn really does not care much. His favorite line to use is "I don't care." It should be noted that Pawn always follows his orders in battle. This goes for the stupid ones as well. Despite his obedience, Pawn is not a stupid man. On his off time when he is done training he reads and writes novels. Abilities and Powers 'Club Fighting. ' Pawn does not uses a sword, but rather wields a gigantic club. Despite the normal idea of club fighters having lack of skill and just brute strength Pawn is quite technical with his weapon. Dai maō hanmā - Great Demon Hammer - '''Great Demon Hammer is a hammer skill where Pawn strikes the ground with his massive hammer. The hammer causes the earth to shatter like glass and drop his enemies into the great holes and plunges them into the abyss. The move can also be used on doors and walls allowing Pawn to smash through almost anything. '''Kyojin no iki-''' Giant Breath''' - Is a hammer skill where Pawn swings his massive hammer around at insane speeds. The wing begins to twist around him sucking up nearby people and slicing them up in a tornado of debree and slicing wind. The Giant Breath can also be uses faceing forward. When used this way it creates a gigantic whend storm that blows air forward. This move is useful for blowing back liquid based attacks and cutting through masses of water. Akuma no ikari-''' Demons Rage '- Demon's rage is when Pawn sends himself into a berserk rage. In this state he does not distinguish friend from foe, but gets a great boost to his damage threshold and strength. His rage removes the limitations on his body allowing him to hit harder. '''Sandābureiku'-''' Thunder Break -''' Thunder Break is a charge attack where Pawn allows his hammer to scrub the ground. The scrubbing builds up a massive amount of static electricity. When Pawn jumps the electricity rages through the hammer. The hammer then smashes into the target deviling both electric and blunt damage. Kami-goroshi no yari- God slaying Spear '''- Pawn spins his hammer on the ground at a insane speed. The hammer builds up friction and begins to turn red. He then takes it and throws it at his opponent at extreme speed. The hammer looks like a beat of brilliant light as it hits its target and then explodes into a gigantic fireball. '''Impact Down- Impact Down is a hammer skill where jumps high into the air and swings his hammer around to build up friction. The friction super heats the hammer causing it to burn red. He then throws the hammer to the ground at super sonic speed. The attack breaks the sound barrier causing a massive sonic boom as the hammer smashes into the earth and causes a great explosion of fire. At the same time the ground shatters at the impact causing the heat from the fire to be channeled into the creator created by the force of the hammer hitting the ground. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Pawn has showed signs of it, but has not fully activated it. It always comes at random glimpse during battle and usually shows other people being hurt rather than himself. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Has not yet learned History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Hammer User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Redway Mercenaries